prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC540
is the 40th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 185th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Karen is frustrated over the myterious identity of the Chief Director of L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres and tries to discover who they are. During this, she starts regretting her harsh words upon realizing how kind they are. '' Summary The students of L'École des Cinq Lumières wonder about the unknown identity of the principal when they read the school newspaper, especially Karen. As the student council's president, who has given a statement in the newspaper, she wants to meet the principal to talk about school issues in person. Otaka-san happens to walk by, saying that maybe the principal has her own reasons to not meet the students. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Bunbee asked if Hadenya ever saw the true face of Desperaia, and she said no. Then Kawarino came, and Hadenya asked him as Desperaia's personal assistant if he knew, but Kawarino said he doesn't even want to see it. Hadenya said people in charge want to remain mysterious. Rin states that the brick wall around the old school building is about to fall apart. Then, two school girls, Miyamoto Kanako and Kudou Mayu, tell Karen that they found a lost shoe at the old school garden. Karen states that some students have been losing things lately. Otaka-san hears about these problems, and afterwards, the brick wall gets a repair and the headmaster explains that a dog has stolen the items. Karen and the others ask him if he met the principal, and he said yes, adding that she's a wonderful person. After school Karen still finds herself thinking about the Principal at Natts House. She wants to meet her and thank her in person, and apologize for what she said in the interview she was given earlier on. Nozomi and the others decide to tag along for support. When the Cures arrive to the principal's office, they are confronted by Hadenya who disguises herself as the principal, while the real principal and vice-principal are unconscious. The girls enter her office, and after Karen apologized to her, they are called brats- causing the girls to realize right away that something is wrong. Hadenya reveals her identity and summons a Kowaina by turning the brick wall to a centipede-like stone monster. The Cures transform and attack it, but watch as it rebuilds itself. Hadenya kept saying that the school and the principal are worthless, which angers the Cures enough to hurriedly defeat her and the Kowaina. After their victory, the girls realize the principal is none other then Otaka-san. She explains that she had a close relationship with the students as a teacher, but after being promoted to Chief Director she lost it and decided to hide her identity and work in the caféteria as Otaka so that she could regain it by listening to their problems and do what she can to fix them or offer advice. Afterwards, Masuko Mika wonders what next subject can she write about the next time, having failed to discover the true identity of the Principal. Otaka-san approaches to suggest she writes about the new menu she brought out. Mika agrees to this and gets to work. Major Events *Karen and the Cures finally find out that Otaka-san is the school principal. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Hadenya *Bunbee *Kawarino *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Masuko Mika *Otaka *The Headmaster *Kudou Mayu *Miyamoto Kanako Trivia *The Kowaina in this episode looks very similar to the centipede Zakenna summoned by Poisony in the 17th episode of the first season. *This is the first transformation into a mermaid in the franchise. *Kudou Mayu and Miyamoto Kanako, played by themselves, make a cameo appearance in this episode. Both of them have performed several songs for the Pretty Cure franchise, including all theme songs of [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5]] and its sequel. **This is Kudou Mayu's first cameo appearance. Her second cameo appearance, along with Ikeda Aya, is in episode 36 of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. **After this cameo appearance, both will play characters from later series. Kudou Mayu will play the eight Fairy Tones (Dodo to Dodory) from ''Suite Pretty Cure♪‎'', and Miyamoto Kanako went on to play Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword from ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure''. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes